Habaitah Shehloh
by MosesRecinly42
Summary: DISCONTINUED. slight au Jou is illiterate and seeks help...Eventual Puppyshipping.SetoJou...First attempt at YGO and Puppyshipping. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Title: Habaitah Shehloh (His Home)

Author(s): GalacticHitchhiker42 and as always gratuitus amounts of help from gyrrlgenius

Pairing: Eventual Puppyshipping but not for awhile

Dedication: Dedicated to Ed for being awesome

Apologies: Sorry to Dad for the Puppyshipping, and to anyone who reads my FMA story Zunachst Nach Tag…im working on it….

Notes: This Prologue isn't going to fit in with the story for awhile but I promise t eventually will. Please be nice this is my first (postable) attempt at YGO….

* * *

Prologue.

Kaiba turned restlessly in his bed, straining his ears, and trying hard to listen. Despite the unseasonably cold weather, he'd left his window open, waiting.

The soft, smooth lull of a saxophone floated in with a cold gust of wind. The brunette pulled the sheets higher and allowed his eyes to close. He had no real clue as to where this beautiful music came, and he simply assumed it was from some street musician on the avenue winding up toward his Manor. All he really knew was that whomever was playing so gorgeously had way too much talent to be wasting it in the streets of Domino.

The song was slow and sad tonight, and Kaiba wondered whether it reflected the player's mood. He didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts for long, as the gentle tones lulled him into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Yeah its short but it becomes relevant…please leave me some reviews and NEED some constructive critism on this…I have the next chapter ready to post I just want some reviews first. 


	2. Chapter One

Title: Habaitah Shehloh (His Home)

Author(s): GalacticHitchhiker42 and as always gratuitus amounts of help from gyrrlgenius

Pairing: Eventual Puppyshipping but not for awhile

Dedication: Dedicated to Ed for being awesome

Apologies: Sorry to Dad for the Puppyshipping, and to anyone who reads my FMA story Zunachst Nach Tag…im working on it….

Notes: This Prologue isn't going to fit in with the story for awhile but I promise t eventually will. Please be nice this is my first (postable) attempt at YGO….

Note to anyone who desides to anonymously flame : Yeah i know hes been shown reading and he duels but this is a FANFIC...and i put "functonally illiterate" meaning he can read enough to just get by but is still by legal definition illiterate...and if youd be patient and let me get on with the story maybe id be able to explain things without being flamed for it...

To anyone else, please enjoy the story...

* * *

Chapter one

"Jounouchi, please stand and read the second paragraph on page one seventy-two," the teacher said, indicating Jou with her eyes.

The young boy, anxious at being put on the spot so abruptly, scrambled to his feet and tried to hide an embarrassed look. "I've already read the section," he said nervously, scratching the back of his head while trying to avoid the looks he was getting from his classmates.

"That's nice, Jounouchi, now will you read it for the rest of the class?" The teacher's lips were pursed in frustration.

"I don't really see why I'd need to if I already know what it says," he responded with an air of smugness he hadn't intended.

"I'll speak with you after class, Jounouchi," she said tersely. "Mutou, why don't you stand and read?"

Yuugi gave Jou a shrug and a sympathetic smile as he stood.

Jou glanced self-consciously around the room, trying with little success to ignore the stares he was getting from annoyed classmates. For a brief moment, he caught Kaiba's piercing blue eyes boring into him; he quickly turned away.

Jou stayed after class, insisting that his friends shouldn't wait for him. He stood nervously in front of the teacher's desk, shifting back and forth on his feet, and he waited for his sensei to acknowledge his presence. She looked up from her desk, and an irritated look crossed her features.

"Explain today's episode to me, Jounouchi," she said. "Whenever you are asked to read you become belligerent and refuse."

He muttered a soft response, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Speak up," she had very little patience with him.

"I can't read," he whispered, surprised he'd admitted it aloud.

She gave an incredulous, derisive laugh, "I've heard some bad excuses before, but that is probably the worst."

"It's the truth," he insisted, feeling even worse than he already had.

"Really? Then how have you gotten along in school, so far? I have received reports and homework from you," she needlessly informed the blonde. After a moment of thought, she added, "Rarely, however."

"I asked my sister to write 'em down for me. That's why I don't hand stuff in more often; I don't really get to see her too much." he confessed.

She still looked unbelieving, "If this has been going on for so long, why are you just telling me now? I'm sure you've had plenty of opportunities in the past." Her tone was mocking, provoking. She seemed to be trying to catch him in a lie.

"Because I'm tired of not being able to," he told her, simply, "I want to learn."

It was true that he wanted to learn, but it wasn't simply because he couldn't. He was sick of having to make excuses for not reading, for having to rely on his little sister to jot down what he dictated. He was sick of having to do all of this just to be able to get by in school. He didn't want to have play this game anymore. He silently hoped she would understand and agree to teach him, but he had no such luck.

"Well, I'm sick of your lies and pleas for attention. I think I would know if one of my students couldn't read," Jou's sensei snapped at him. "I don't expect to hear any more excuses from you."

She dismissed him: he turned around slowly, seething. His mind was crowded with things he'd like to say to her, all of which would have landed him in detention. He managed to control this urge by subconsciously placing all the blame on himself. He was probably too stupid to learn how to read, anyway. It was the only reason that occured to him; the only reason as to why someone his age, who'd been going to school for several years, would be functionally illiterate. He became so caught up in these thoughts that he crashed headlong into a classmate as he walked out of the classroom.

"Hey, sorry. Didn't see ya," he apologized, without looking up. He raised his eyes quickly and was once again met by the striking stare of Kaiba Seto. Jou jumped backward, "What the hell are you doing here? How long have you been there?" he shouted defensively.

"Long enough." He said, flatly.

Jou's face went pale and his eyes went wide, "Shit. Kaiba, don't tell anyone what you heard. I'm beggin."

"Do you really not know how to read? Didn't you learn in elementary school?" Kaiba asked, ignoring Jou's pleading.

"I never finished grammar school." he answered quietly, his eyes full of anger, shame, and confusion.

"Do you really want to learn, or was that just a story for the teacher?" Blue eyes bored into Jou's, staring straight inside the poor boy.

"What's it to you?" the blonde spat back, indignantly.

"If you're serious about learning, I'd suggest you come to the manor at six." Kaiba turned to leave.

"I don't need your charity!" Jou called after him.

"Its not charity, mutt," he said without turning around. "If you really want this, you're going to have to work for it..."

* * *

Some reviews would be nice...if you insist on flaming...please do so over my writing style or something not my choice of subject... 


End file.
